Teasers for upcoming Dante Price Multiverse Jumper Chronicle stories
by RoninS636
Summary: Here are some teasers to upcoming projects of the Multiverse Chronicles
1. Naruto

The night sky above a village was filled with fireworks going off, illuminating the sky and the village. Below, the people were celebrating some type of festival, enjoying their merriment. Children giggled as they ran from stand to stand, while their parents watched over them. Young couples stopped to buy items, or slip into a quiet corner to make out. Older men and women stopped to talk with each other, reminiscing about their younger years.

On the outskirts of village, inside a massive defensive wall that encompassed it, in a small quite clearing, a breeze started blowing as a _**VWOOORP VWOOOORP VROOOOORP**__._ Seconds later, the TARDIS started flickering into view before solidifying. The door then creaked open and Dante stepped out.

"Ah. Five years later, lovely." He mused while putting on his cloak. He was wearing the standard attire of a tshirt, jeans and sneakers, but he also had a few other things as well. A small holster for shiriukin and kunai set at the right height on right leg, and a .44 magnum revolver on the opposite one. Further more he had a black, full bodied cloak with a hood, which he put up to cover his face in shadow and maneuvered the cloak to hide his body, making him look like a specter floating silently over the ground.

"Now, let's see how the place has changed."

Dante started towards the village, deciding to use some of s speed to get there faster. 5 minutes later, Dante caught sight of the gates and slowed to a walk, the cloak settling back into place to hide his body. As he walked to the gates, he noticed the booths were unmanned and the gate open.

"Tsk. They get lax on security during this celebration." He muttered, waking right into the village and into the clerbration.

There were hundreds of people milling about, wearing a variety of clothing as they moved to booths set up, either selling food, clothing, or masks, while others had games. Most seemed to be wearing some type of decorative robes, with a few wearing normal shirt and pants in a variety of colors. Others wearing some type of uniform, consisting of dark blue pants and shirts, and a green vest with a red swirl on the back. These people also wore headbands with a metal plate on the forehead, with the symbol of the village hidden in the leaves on it.  
>A small explosion drew his gaze skywards to see they were shooting off fireworks as well, filling the sky with colors and drawing his attention to the mountain. 4 faces were carved into, clearly seen despite being far away, and Dante recognized the one of the far right easily.<p>

Dante silently slid into a alley and stayed there, hidden as a family walked past.

"Papa, can we go play the fishing game next?" The family's son asked eagerly, as the father bought some food.

"Of course Sochi. This is a special night after all," the father said with a smile, as they moved off.

Looking around, a nobody could see these people were clearly happy and this celebration was a very important event.

'Not everyone.' Dante corrected himself. He for one wasn't entirely happy. To him, this celebration was just a painful reminder of why he was here and the events that warranted this.

"Better go find him."

Dante knelt slightly before jumping up, his cloak flapping wildly in the brief breeze of him shooting up, slowly, and landing on top of the apartment building to his left, 10 stories up.

Wasting no time, he started running and jumping buildings, moving quickly into the village while stopping once or twice, looking around, then moving in a new direction.

Most people didn't look up and as such didn't notice him, except for four figures. They had been racing along rooftops themselves, heading in the opposite direction, when they had seen the figure. The leader of the group of four raised a hand, and pointed in the direction of the figure. As one they followed, shadowing the teen.

Dante eventually landed on top of one of the taller buildings, deeper in the village and looked up. The mountain from earlier was closer and clearer now, showing more details of the four faces.

He knew the history of the first two, but he personally knew the owners of the last two, making Dante feel nostalgia and regret for the last face.

'Minato. I'm sorry.' Dante thought regretfully. He hadn't been there the night of that man and his wife's death, and their sons birth, but he knew what had happened. What should've and would've been a happy event with the birth, time had had other plans, resulting in the death of two very great people, and leaving the child an orphan.

He shook it from his thoughts and was about to scan the village again, only to stop when he heard yelling. He turned to the general sound of the yelling, trying to pinpoint it. There seemed to be some sort of scuffle in a side street, as well as light which cast many shifting shadows.

Dante quickly jumped to the ground, 20 feet below, before hurrying to the street where he had seen the scuffle, and stopped at the corner of an intersection, peeking around the corner. What he saw made him freeze, and blood boil.

There was a group of people, each carrying an item of some sort. Knives, rocks, and a few carried broken glass bottles. They were yelling at a pair of figures in front of them.

One of those figures was a small boy, perhaps five years old, wearing a dirty white shirt with a red spiral, and blue pants. He had blonde spiky hair, but any other features were hidden as the boy was cringing and covering his head with his arms.

The other was a girl about seventeen years old. She had violet hair in a strange, fan like short ponytail. She had brown eyes that didn't seem to have pupils, and was wearing a mesh fishnet top with no sleeves, with a black tube top covering her breasts. She also was wearing dark colored shorts, knee high boots, and mesh armbands covering her forearms and elbows. She also had the headband he had seen others wear. She was gripping some type of knife, and yelling at the group before her.

"Just leave him alone!" The girl yelled at the others, gripping her knife.  
>The leader of the group sneered. "Look at this, boys! The snake whore is defending the demon! Why isn't that surprising?" the others sneered and yelled.<br>The girl growled, her eyes narrowing in anger. "The only demons I see are the people who would pick on a defenseless boy! Just leave him alone!"

One of the men scoffed. "Forget about it! We'll kill them both and rid this village of the demon and the traitor!" He shouted as he rushed at Anko with a knife raised.

The girl named Anko gripped her knife, ready to block. She didn't have to. The next thing she and the man knew, his fist had stopped, 2 inches from Anko's own knife while a fist was gripping the mans wrist. Both people blinked before turning to see the fists owner.

Said owner was wearing his cloak and a hood, casting his face in darkness to reveal nothing, while the cloak hid everything except his arm.

"Attacking two people with a knife, tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not allowed."

Dante then tightened his grip until a sharp crack was heard, indicating a broken wrist as the man screamed and dropped his knife. He then released the wrist, made a fist, and punched, knocking the man out with a punch to the jaw. He collapsed and Dante kicked him out of the way before looking at the small mob, who now gripped their weapons.

"I suggest you leave now, if you know what's good for you." he spoke, his voice very, very cold.

The leader growled. "He's just one man! Get him!" He shouted, as he rushed Dante, his followers behind him as Dante pushed his cloak aside, freeing his arms.

The first man was armed with a rock, trying to knock Dante's head in. He grabbed the arm and twisted it, making the man hunch over. Dante used his back to roll over him and kick the next assailant in the stomach, making him drop to his knees and hugging it. Dante then kicked back with heel, hitting the man still bent over in the nose, breaking it and dropping him. The third assailant came from the right, but Dante spun low, knocking his feet out before silencing him with a punch between the eyes.

The leader came at him with a large butcher knife. Dante ducked into a stance, arms raised to his side as the man slashed at him, Dante dodged to the side. He slashed the opposite side, but Dante dodged, his feet not moving as the man tried left slash, right slash, head, shoulder, right arm. When he tried the right arm, Dante dodged before said arm flicked out grabbing the mans wrist and yanking it, using the mans forward momentum to flip him into his back. He then pinned the wrist to the ground and drew a kunai, holding the blade to the mans throat.

"You think you scare me? I didn't even try." Dante snorted at the man before knocking him out with a punch to the jaw.

Anko watched the whole thing, amazed. This man had come out of nowhere and defeated the small mob within a minute. She didn't notice the blonde figure she had been protecting run away. Anko was about to speak, when four shadows dropped down, surrounding Dante. Each was wearing dark blue pants and sleeveless shirts. They also each had grey metal bracers and some type of armored vests. Each also had a tanto strapped to their back, and wore a full face mask with what looked like a different animal design on each mask.  
>Dante watched at these figures as each drew their tanto while he stood up. The one wearing what looked like some type of bird mask spoke up from behind their mask. "Sir, we must ask you to step away from the civilian and keep your hands in the air," he said.<p>

Smirking under his hood, Dante dropped his kunai and did as they asked, kicking his weapon away as he did.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure one of your guys still owe me some money from about five, six years ago."

His banter was ignored as the four of them slowly moved forwards and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"Wait, wait, I know this routine. Next is the part where you read my rights."  
>He didn't get a response as one of the figures tapped his mask. "This is Tora (tiger) to Tori (bird). Target has been subdued."<p>

"Acknowledged. Remove all weapons on his person and take him to ANBU headquarters. I'll contact the Hokage about this," the leader said over the comm radio.

They were about to remove his cloak until Dante sighed. "To be honest this is getting boring. Let's mix things up a little."

Dante broke free of their grip and punch both in the stomachs, getting a whoof out of them before they jumped back. Dante took the chance and jumped, landing on a building before running off at high speed.

"He's heading for the tower, cut him off! Use leathal force if nescessary!" The one with the tiger mask order before they split up, each one taking a diffrent but similiar route to Dante's towards the tower.

Dante in the meantime was jumping building to building, using high speed to head towards the village center and a large building. He heard a high pitched sound to his right.

Without thinking, Dante grabbed a kunai and deflected the shiriukin thrown at him, forcing him to stop as he did. One of the ANBU, one with a dog mask, appeared in front and drew his tanto before engaging Dante.

Dante traded a few blows with the man, resulting sparks as both blades hit. Dante then blocked, resulting in stale mate as the blades stayed in place.

"Surrender now." The dog mask man demanded.

"Hhmm, how about no?"

Dante kicked at the mans legs, knocking them out and he hit the ground, rolling to the side as he expected Dante to stab down. He did, simply started back towards the tower while throwing a few shiriukin as he did. He knew the man would stop them, he just wanted to slow him down, he was almost to the tower.  
>A few seconds later, he was. Dante opened up the throttle and jumped to the back, going over the building before landing, spotting the cluster if windows he wanted, and jumped again, holding his arms up to shield his face.<p>

**_CRASH_**

The glass shattered as he went through the window, landing hard on the ground back picking himself up and brushing off the glass shards.  
>He was in an office of some sort, as apparent by the book shelfs in the room, the desk sent in front of the windows he had just burst through, and a few couches and rugs set out.<p>

Behind the desk was an old man. He had very pronounced cheekbones, a long and thick goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. He was also wearing robes, mostly white with red high lights, and hat with the same colors, with the kanji for fire embroidered on it. He was also smoking a pipe.

He was also looking at Dante from behind 3 ANBU, in the mask of a monkey, pig, and cat. The one with the cat mask was female, holding a kanta over the tanto the others were holding, and he could see long purple hair flowing down her back.

"A brave attempt, if foolish. But I fail to see what you hope to do." The old man questioned.

"Well you know me. I like to be a bit dramatic in my entrances, old man. You'd know what it's like if you weren't sitting behind a desk slaving away at paperwork. Tell me, did Minato ever tell you how he got his done so fast?"

Sarutobi paused, his eyes wide and surprised.

"Dante?"

Smirking, Dante threw off his cloak, then held his arms to his side. "Hey old man. I'm back!"


	2. Jormungand

To say it was a war was an understatement. It was a plain and simple firefight. The type of firefight you play in a fps game that gets your blood pumping and prepared to take on other gamers. But this is nothing like that. In a game, when you die, you respawn. But in the real world, you die, you stay dead. On my left was what was left of the assassin group known as Orchestra. The guy with the shades, blonde hair and shark like teeth firing the AK-47 was Shisho. The girl with him holding the riot shield and wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat was my target, Chinatsu. How those two met I know and it sickens me of how they came to be. Explaining it now would just be a waste, so I'll give a quick rundown. Shisho shoots up opera house which includes Chinatsu's parents. Rampage over, girl shoots him(not killing him), physco takes her in. That sums it up all in one note.  
>On the right was a young (and dare I say beautiful, white haired, blue eyed) weapons dealer, Koko Hekmatyar with three of her nine bodyguards. First one was Jonah, the new silver haired recruit of the group and her child soldier. Knowing how he became one is beyond me. Second was Valmet, a former soldier with long black hair and one eye. She was currently crawling towards Koko due to getting a bullet in the leg. Finally there was Lehm, the veteran of the group. He's what you expect. White hair, gruff face, and smoking a cigarette. He hadn't come out yet, guess he was waiting for the kid to charge in and try to take the psycho out. Probably to pull his ass out of the fire.<p>

So here I am, on a rooftop overlooking the mess, hood over my head, guns in their holsters, and clips of ammo strapped onto my belt. My outfit consisted of a black hoodie, blue jeans, and a holster belt that holds four magazines. Of course, I also remember to put on my holster straps that held my two custom Twin Tools of Death. "Cold" and "Darkness" are a pair of Cavalier Deputy heavy semi-auto revolvers customized by myself, to suit my quick-drawing style better and fitted with light recoil compensation.

"Cold" is chromed with a walnut grips, and has a stiff, short trigger. I use it primarily for rapid firing and scaring lesser opponents away.

"Darkness" is black with a rosewood grips. It's fitted with a highly sensitive match trigger and a mounting rail, intended for use with small scopes or special sights for precision shooting.

Pulling the revolvers out, I placed two of my fingers in my mouth and whistled. The gunfire stopped as both groups turned their heads to see me standing right across from them.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" I shouted, the sound gunfire still fresh in my ears. But thanks to my years of warfare experience, gunfire hadn't had any affect on my ears.

Before anyone had the chance to reply, I raised my weapons and fired rapidly. Shisho immediately starts spraying bullets at me. Quickly, I jumped down from the roof, using parcor to reach the ground and to avoid the gunfire. I then quickly lunged towards Koko's group whose reaction was to point their guns at me. Before they had a chance to pull their triggers I quickly, but fluently, said, "Notwiththemwanttohelp."

Valmet was sketchy at first but she nodded towards her boss. From the corner I could see Lehm lower his weapon and just stare at me. Jonah was very hesitant and was close to blowing me to pieces, until Koko said, "Stand down Jonah."

The child soldier turned to his boss. "But what if he's-"

"As he said, he's not with them. We'll trust him for now." She interrupted. Her attention was then brought back on me. "May I ask who you are?"

A grin of mischief made it's way on my face as I got out of cover and shot the last few rounds at the two hitmen. They dodged it and got into a better position of fire. I ducked back down and emptied the spent rounds from the chamber.

"My name's Dante Price. Thought you might needed some help."

"And how do I know you aren't an assassin like those two?" She asked curiously.

"Because we wouldn't be having this conversation. Besides, I'm out of a job and need some work." I loaded another mag into each chamber. "Could this count as my initiation?"

Having a thoughtful look in her face, she smiled and said, "Let's see what you got."

"Gladly."

I took off running over the cover and got into a new one. Taking a breath, I popped up and shot off Cold. Surprisingly, I managed to hit Shisho in the leg, though it was only a flesh wound.

"Agh! Damn punk!" The shark toothed assassin yelled as he started spraying more bullets. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Keep dreaming snaggletooth! I'm ending this concert!" I replied in a haughty.

Like the times before, I got up from my cover as my whole world came to a crawl. I quickly looked over my surroundings to see where I couldlay down heavy cover fire. My attention was then brought to loose bit of rubble near Chinatsu, just right under her feet. As time caught back up, I picked my target and shot directly at it. The shot hit as it bit of rubble as it ricocheted towards the girls leg, scrapping it. Shisho gave one last nasty look towards me and Koko's group as he spent the last of the AK ammo to keep us in cover. After chucking the gun, he took the girls hand and took off running. Quickly, I expelled the empty round from the chambers and replaced them with fresh ones. Raising Darkness, I took aim towards the fleeing assaulters direction and fired.

"GAH! SON OF A BITCH!"

The round went straight through Shisho's arm, leaving a bleeding wound as he and his assailant ran away.

Nodding with satisfaction, I holstered the revolvers and walked back over towards Koko's group who were tending to Valmet's wound. Lehm came from his position and spoke something into the headset the was wearing. As I got closer, Jonah raised his weapon at me as I raised my heads in defense.

"Easy kid, I'm on your side."

The silver haired soldiers eyes narrowed. "But you said you were an assassin."

"For hire," I corrected, "besides I have nothing against your boss. Just the people trying to kill her."

Jonah looked at me more intensely before putting his weapon at his side. "Fine. But if you do anything to her, I'll kill you."

"Fair enough."

Being able to approach, I went towards Valmet who looked at me cautiously.

"Easy. As I've stated before, if I wanted to kill you guys I would've done it already."

I knelt down and reached out towards her wound.

"May I?"

She nodded, and I immediately started working on the wound. First, I ripped the part of her pants that had the hole so I could have more work space. I then took a pair of pincers and placed them in the wound and started digging for the bullet. It took a second, but I found it and slowly pulled it out. I then grabbed a little disc from one of the pouches, and pressed the back of it. The front instantly grew hot as I looked up at Valmet and said, "This'll cauterize the wound. But it's going to hurt."

"Just shut up and do it." She replied in pained voice.

I placed the pad onto the wound as she grunted in pain. After a few seconds, I removed it and placed a disinfectant soaked pad over the wound and wrapped it with gauze.

After recollecting her thoughts, Valmet said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

A beeping noise emanating from my pocket the got my attention. Digging into it, I pulled out my phone and unlocked the screen. On it showed a map of the surrounding area and a red dot heading towards their location.

I swore under my breath as I then said, "Ms. Hekmatyar, you need to get out of here. Those two are coming back, and if you don't then consider yourself swiss cheese."  
>"Why is that?" The arms dealer asked.<p>

"Because I placed a tracer on their vehicle and saw that they had a .50 caliber M2 Browning inside and I don't think it's for decoration."

It took a few seconds for the three bodyguards to digest, but Koko looked absolutely pissed off.

"WHAT?!"

"If we act now we can get somewhere were we can hold out until back up shows."

Koko then put a finger under chin. "And why should we trust you?"

"You don't have a reason not to, seeing as I saved your hides from being tanned."

The young arms dealer started pacing back and forth until Lehm asked, "Well Koko, what's your call?"

Stopping, Koko turned around with a smirk on her face and pointed at me. "You. How good are you?"

"I'm good enough to buy you enough time to get what you need into place."

Her smirk turned into a full blown smile as she clapped her hands together and said, "Right. Lehm. Take Valmet and rendezvous with the others. Jonah and Dante, you're with me."

Nodding, Lehm put the one eyed bodygaurd's arm around his shoulder and started walking towards the main road. Koko turned to me and Jonah and said, "Alright. Let's do it."


	3. Naruto Teaser 2

_This takes place outside the walls of Kohona, Minato would've been called to deal with Dante since the ANBU couldn't stop him._

"All of you get away. I'll take care of this."

Dante stopped his punch at the ANBU in front of him to looked over his shoulder. Standing near the gate was exactly the person he was looking for and he smirked.

"Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

Minato didn't look happy as he looked over the small battlefield with ice blue eyes. He had spiky blond hair with the Kohona headband over his forehead, slightly covered by the bangs, and his clothes were consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, and blue sandals. He was also wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

"Who are you? And what village do you hail from?" Minato asked, locking eyes with Dante who gave Minato his full attention.

"My names Dante Price. As for a village, I don't come from any of them. I am, however, interested in fighting you."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, I want to join this village."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Well, that's telling, so how about this? You fight me, and if you beat me, then I'll tell you why and answer any questions you may have."

"And if you win?"

"Simple. You let me join the village, I don't particularly care at what rank, and...we sit down and talk, which is my second reason for coming here."

Minato debated it for a second before nodding. "Very well. But leave anybody else out of this. Only you, me, and whatever tools we have on us."

Dante nodded. Minato gestured for everyone to get clear and they all did so, leaving the field between Dante and Minato empty. They stared each other down for a minute before Minato moved quickly.

He threw out his right arm, hurtling a number of tri-pronged kunai around and at Dante, who knocked them aside with his own kunai. Once they were all scattered and set, Dante smirked. "The stage is set. Now let's get fast."

He popped up the dial on the Utramatrix and selected the power he wanted before slamming the dial and making the red flash. Minato tensed, anticipating a Jutsu, but when the flash died Dante looked the same.

"First move is yours." Dante nodded.

The blonde decided to try and end this in one move and vanished, aiming for the kunai behind the teen. What he didn't expect was for Dante to already be there swinging a kunai at his liver, forcing him to block with his own in a loud clang of metal, leaving them at a stalemate. As they're arms shook from the pressure, Dante smirked, as did Minato.

"Interesting. You can keep up with my technique?" Minato noted.

"It's not a question if I can keep up. The question is, can you?"

They both vanished again and the only thing those present heard was the constant and fast pace of metal against metal as the kunai all around the field were being scattered and dust kicked up everywhere. It eventually kicked up too much to see easily.

Minato stabbed at Dante's head and he leaned to the side, aiming a left hook for the head which was blocked with minatos right hand. Not deterred, Dante thrust his leg up to smash his knee into Minato's stomach, making him huff out. Pressing his advantage, Dante delivered a right cross to the face, making the blond's head snapped back and blood fly out from a cut in the mouth. He was sent flying before getting his feet underneath an skidding back to a stop at the gate, one knee down.

He wiped his mouth, checking to see how much blood was there. Seeing a small amount, he ignored it and looked at Dante, who was grinning widely in enjoyment.

"You're quick, I'll give you that." Minato snorted in amusement as he got up to full height.

"And you live up to your reputation as the yellow flash." Dante returned with a respectful bow of the head.

Everyone who was watching the battle couldn't close their mouths. This boy, who didn't look older than 19, was not only keeping up with their fastest and most deadly ninja, but he was actually getting in hits against him.

"Shall we keep going?" Dante asked.

"Of course."

_20 minutes later_

Both fighters were panting slightly as the fighting had long since escalated and they had been forced to move away from the village lest they inadvertently damage the wall and endanger the civilians. Long since then they had also gotten in several decent whacks and punches at each other and both were on their last legs.

"You're good. One of the best I've ever fought." Dante panted, looking up at Minato while wiping his brow of sweat.

Minato chuckled and said, "You too. My Master Jiraya would have a field day with you."

"I'm not getting within a foot of that super pervert, unless it's only to kick him in the nads."

Minato chuckled through his exhaustion and Dante said, "I only got enough in me for one more attack, and I'd bet you're not doing much better. So what do you say, let's wrap this up?"

"Yeah."

Both of them drunkenly got to their feet before getting into a rough fighting stance as minato began gathering chakra to his palm, making a swirling blue-white ball.

"Rasangan!" Minato shouted while he charged forwards, Dante doing the same with his right fist cocked. They met in the middle and Minato thrust his rasangan forwards while Dante thrust his fist forwards. As they were about to connect, Minato thought, 'I win...'

Dante's fist then blurred and before his wide eyes, passed through Minato's rasangan to deliver a knockout punch.


	4. Star Wars

**Dante Price Multiverse chronicles: Star Wars teaser**

**Written by freakypanda12345**

* * *

><p>It was a hot day in mos eisley. Not normal hot, hot enough to blister the skin of exposed for too long. So just another day on Tatooine. Apart from the normal humming of moisture vaporators behind a few apartments a familiar humming of the tardis groaned. It materialized into existence around a generator. The door opened and our teenage hero stepped forth from inside. He was wearing a few items from his clothes to match some of the scum of these parts if the galaxy. He wore Bantha hide boots with huttese garments. He also wore his robe he gained from training with some of the Jedi masters already. His lightsaber hung on the back of his belt out of sight, his blaster pistol however was strapped to his right thigh for quick use.<p>

He ducked around some of the sandstone buildings until he was in the street. His cloak billowed in the wind he raised his hood over his head instead of this being a normal Jedi robe it had a pointed tip on the hood the match that of an assassin, it brought comfort to Dante and reminded him of his days in the brotherhood. He looked out into the distance and saw a sandstorm coming this way. Most of the people on the street were already alerted and were heading into their homes guarded by dura steel doors.

Dante spotted a larger building with a holo sign above the door that said Cantina, bar and live music. He smiled and headed into the infamous cantina.

Inside was a dark cramped bunch of miscreants that stunk... profusely. The only real source of light came from the bar and holo projectors the rest of the place had no real light save the few exclusive private booths with hover lamps. In the back amongst the smoky haze a large jukebox was playing music. 'Live music huh?' Dante thought to himself and smiled.

He began to walk to the bar sliding between the shady patrons of the cantina. He nodded towards the barkeep, a human male in his mid 30's who began to mix a drink. He handed Dante a shot glass filled with a syrup looking material but it was vibrantly colored to be purple on the bottom half and blue on the top. He knocked it back and even for him this was strong. He got lightheaded and became dizzy, then his healing factor kicked in and his increased metabolism burned off the alcohol.

Suddenly a large red blast ignited the cantina and all was silent except for the jukebox. Dante turned around to see some scoundrel slump to the floor with a newly burned hole through his chest. A few yards to the corpses left he saw the man he was looking for.

Armor clad, Mandalorian, Boba Fett. He stood leaned against the wall facing into a smaller cubby of the cantina a large hollo table was projecting bounties from across the galaxy. Boba and a few other interested hunters were looking for a good score.

Next to Dante a man turned away from the bar and looked over to Boba as well. He took his shot which allowed Dante to see the Black Sun tattoo on the back of his hand. No doubt this was the assassin. The man unholstered his blaster and began to walk towards the Mandalorian. Dante did the same but towards the man.

The Black Sun thug jabbed his blaster into Boba's back and said, "The Black Sun sends their regards."

Boba didn't even flinch until a blaster went off. He kept his cool and turned around to see Dante holstering his pistol and a dead assassin on the floor. He nodded in respect towards Dante, who returned the gesture. Dante took off his hood and stepped up next to Fett as the chatter of the cantina continued.

"So I hear you're making quite a name for yourself as a hunter?" Dante asked.

"You don't know me and I don't know you so I think it best if you move along." Boba replied.

"Well obviously you are, otherwise people like the black sun wouldn't care about a hunter like you." replied Dante completely ignoring fett.

"I'm serious I don't want to deal with you!" Fett demanded.

"Oh I'm sure you don't but you are, so pay attention. If my knowledge is correct the black sun had some beef with Jabba the Hutt. So you must be taking care of most of his bounties."

Boba remained silent, and Dante continued. "I think you're cocky and need to take things more seriously, sure a good bounty is a good bounty but what good are credits if you aren't alive to spend them?"

"That's why I shoot first and stay alive." Boba replied now knowing that he couldn't shake off this stranger.

"Training on mandalore made you into a good bounty hunter but you won't be a great one without further knowledge. Skill only comes out of practice and knowledge, and I have the knowledge, all you need to do is practice."

"Listen kid I don't need your help, now get lost." Boba said getting angry.

"What did you call me?" Dante asked with a dark look now in his eye.

Boba turned around and grabbed Dante's clothes, he leaned in and said, "Get lost kid."

In a dark tone the teen replied, "I am no kid, I am older than you can possibly imagine, I have seen war, nightmares, true fear, and evil all across the galaxy. So if you refer to me as a kid one more time..." The mood around the two changed, suddenly the very air was whispering of dark ancient power. Suddenly Dante closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's make it a wager then?" He said finally after calming down.

Fett looked up with intrigue and let Dante go. "A wager?"

"Martial combat one hour from now just outsside the settlement. If I win you learn what I have to offer, you win, I pay you a very handsome sum and leave you alone."

"One hour." Fett repeated before walking off. Dante smiled and walked off the other direction.

One hour later the sandstorm had passed over the settlement and was heading south, Dante had stopped back at the TARDIS and grabbed a second blaster, a wrist rocket device which he had also modified into a shock gauntlet, and to top it off he grabbed two katana's made from Cortosis weaved durra steel. He was currently leaned up against a wall with his arms crossed waiting for Fett.

The Mandalorian walked towards hooded Dante across the windswept sandy ground.

"Finally showed up huh?" Dante asked.

No words came from the Mandalorian only action. In a blur, Fett grabbed his customized blaster rifle and snapped it into his shoulder. He dropped to one knee and took aim. His trigger happy hand started doing one of the things it did best.

A flurry of blaster bolts flew towards Dante, and faster than lightning he unsheathed the katana's on his back and parried and deflected all of the bolts.

'Cortosis, smart kid, but even that won't hold out forever.' Fett thought and began to rapid fire again.

Dante was still deflecting the bolts and he started advancing, like a machine Dante advanced slowly. His focus never left the flying bolts as he took each grimful step forward. A loud hissing noise was eminating from Dante's swords, both of them had started to get really hot and were glowing under pressure.

Boba kept up his barrage, knowing that eventually the swords would give. Then in less than a second Dante dropped low and created an X with his swords and caught a single bolt and reflected it back on the direct path it was shot from. In a brilliant flare of red light fetts blaster exploded singing his armor and stunning him.

Dante dropped the red hot katanas to the sand and quickly drew both his side arms and took aim. Boba however had instantly recovered from the shock and kicked off the ground, his jet pack flaring to life. He rose high into the air and grabbed one of the two thermal detonators on his belt chucking it downward towards Dante.

Dante realized the danger and slid forward performing a summersault kicking the grenade Into the space between the two combatants. In a skull rocking blast it exploded creating a enormous heat wave that would have melted Dante's skin if he had not shielded himself with his cloak, which was now a bit singed. As he was getting up his arms were quickly constricted by a rope shot from Fett's wrist.

Boba dropped to the ground and kicked out Dante's feet taking aim with his flame thrower. Dante rolled to dodge the burst and got up, removing the rope. He pulled up his sleeve revealing the Ultramatrix. He pressed the activator and twisted the knob on the top a few times until he saw what he liked. He slammed down on the button and a brilliant flash of light illuminated the already sun scorched desert.

Boba whirled around in confusion. "What?" He asked as he saw Dante, who now had bladelike hands made from some biological makeup. With inhuman speed Dante rushed Boba now out of an close range arsenal. He slammed down with his hands on Boba's shoulders knocking him to his knees. He raised the blade to the Mandalorian's throat and simply stated, "I win."

* * *

><p><strong>That was just a teaser of what is to come, prepare yourselves for Dante's adventures with Boba, the Jedi, the sith and his journey to master the force<strong>


	5. Rosario Vampire Season 2

Yokai Acadamey was not by any definition a normal school. The school existed in a pocket dimension that kept it separate from the human world, because this school did not teach humans. It taught monsters, of all kinds, on how to peacefully co-exist with humans. The school had done well over the past several hundred years, slowly but surely making progress in molding young monsters to peacefully exist alongside the humans who outnumbered the entire monster populations ten to one. But things had grown more interesting last year, when a certain teen named Dante Price, a Timelord and human hybrid, had shown up at the beginning of last year. He befriended Moka Akashiya, a vampire, Kurumu Kurono, a succubus, Mizore Shirayuki, a snow woman, and Yukari Sendo, a witch, before a new party had arrived under his own power. The new party was also a universe jumper, a vampire named Connor, who had fled from his universe after a failed war with the gods of myth in his world, and had escaped their wrath after stealing a cloak made from the souls of Kronos, the titian of time, and Ouranos, the sky and therefore space itself. Connor was a tense but eventually trustworthy ally, befriending Dante and his group while becoming the boyfriend of Kurumu.

They had a few minor adventures along the way, befriending another witch named Ruby Tendo and a werewolf named Gin Morioka, who on occasion joined in or helped with their various adventures. The year had been eventful, eventually ending with a small orginization of monsters, calling themselves Anti-Thesis, attempted to take down the barrier around the school and expose monsters to humankind, causing the two to go to war.

Their plans were foiled by Dante and his friends, but the event meant the school was closed for the remainder of the year, meaning the group was forced to say goodbye and go their separate ways. At least, until the new school year started...

Yokai Academy, bus stop

The first thing that came to mind when one thought school for monsters was most likely not a scene that looked like it had been taken straight from a cheesy monster movie. There was a stereotypical forest with bent branches, dark shadows, and the occasional crow cawing to the left, a dangerous cliff overlooking a massive lake to the right, and a path through the forest heading towards the school in the distance, all complete with a pumpkin on top of a scarecrow body and the schools name written in kanji on a wooden sign. A tunnel cut through the side of a small hill was where the new arrivals that insisted on coming by bus would come through. Aside from the wind and crows, everything was silent.

**_VWOOORP VWOOOORP VROOOOORP_**

The wheezing, groaning sound was heard as a blue police box flickered in and out of existence before settling, turning solid and still before the door opened with a loud creak.

"Ah...good to be back." Dante Price sighed as he stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Let's see, eleven months, three weeks, and two days later since I arrived the first time. Oh, even arrived right on the minute, not bad." He said as he checked his watch. "Well, time to get going, don't want to be late on the first day." Dante pulled out and pointed a sonic screwdriver at the box, turning it on and making the object flicker in and out again before vanishing. He then walked down the trail into the woods, remembering how it had been the first time he had walked down this path. All that was missing was a bike and...

"WATCH OUT!" The sound of tires skidding against the dirt came from behind him.

'Speak of the devil.' Dante thought before casually flipping up and back, avoiding a collision with a girl on a bike while also grabbing the girl's shirt and pulling her off the bike. The now riderless bike wobbled before crashing to the ground and stopping, the back wheel still turning as Dante landed lightly on the ground.

"You all right?" He asked while letting go of the girls shirt as she looked at him. She was about a foot shorter then him, red hair done up in twin pigtails, green eyes, pale skin, and the school uniform of a plaid skirt, knee high socks, a white shirt under a green vest. 'Oh goodie, it's her.' Dante knew exactly who this was, and he was not looking forward to dealing with her. The look of anger that twisted her otherwise cute face just increased the feeling.

"Get away from me you prev!" She smashed a fist into his chest and sent the larger teen soaring back and through a few trees before he was out of her sight. The girl didn't waste anytime grabbing her bike and getting out of dodge. A few seconds later, Dante walked from the woods while picking wood chips off his shirt and out of his hair.

"That could've gone better. Wait, what I'm saying, it was her. That was the best way it could've gone." Dante's musing was interrupted by a loud ripping sound to his right. Looking in that direction, there was a void that seemed to rip through the fabric of reality. Out of the void stepped a teen before it was sealed behind him.

"You really had to take that way Connor, you couldn't have just come in the TARDIS with me?"

"This ways more familiar. Plus I always get the feeling your TARDIS doesn't like my cloak being inside her." The now revealed vampire said, adjusting his sunglasses before grunting. He pressed a hand to his temple.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. Just those two messing with my head again. Shall we get going?" Connor said, dropping his hand to his side.

"Let's, I want to see everyone again." And with that, the two universe jumpers walked down the path side by side, both anxious to get to the school for similar reasons.

* * *

><p><em>Headmasters office<em>

The headmaster was sitting in his office filling out the paperwork load that came with the new school year. He was rather looking forwards to this morning, since two rather interesting young men would be returning to his school for another year, and while last year things had been loud, it had been good for the normal routine of the school to be mixed up a little.

**_CRACKLE_**

He was interrupted by his work as the sound of electricity and a small tendril of the same energy appearing in the middle of the room. It happened twice more, but the headmaster didn't even bother looking up since he had been expecting it. There was a buzz/crackle followed by a flash of light and two pairs of feet hitting the ground. He looked up then, his eyes their normal, glowing white dots hidden in shadow.

"Ah, welcome back Professor Song. It's a pleasure to see you again, but I wasn't aware you were bringing company with you this year." River Song had asked him at the end of last year if she'd be able to come back and keep teaching her archeology class next year and he had approved it.

"Headmaster, it's good to see you again as well." River Song smiled while bowing her head slightly. "Yes, I'm sorry for not notifying you, but I'm afraid I didn't have time to send a note or any sort of warning ahead, I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all." The headmaster reassured while looking over the person River had brought with her. The first thing he noticed was they were male, but he could only tell that due to his general build, thin and about as tall as River, beyond that he couldn't pick out many details since they had a zipped-up, black hoodie on with the hood up, casting their entire face in shadow. He did however pick out glowing silver eyes. The clothes were black jeans, the hint of a black shirt poking out from under the hoodie, and tennis shoes. He noticed a hint of leather poking out from the sleeve of his right arm, but didn't comment on it. "Can I inquire who it is you brought with you?"

* * *

><p><em>Courtyard at the front of the school<em>

Students were milling through the courtyard, the newer students looking around the place while the older ones were greeting friends they hadn't seen over the summer. The loud sounds of talking, laughing, and walking was heard while several of them would stop side let to stare at one person in particular. The pink haired, green eyed vampire Moka Akashiya, who also happened to be one of the most beautiful and desirable girls in the entire school. Sadly she was completely oblivious to the various looks of awe and lust sent her way from the males(and even a few females). The girl next to her, the child genius/witch Yukari Sendo, was not.

"Hehehe, you're getting a lot of looks Moka." Yukari giggled slightly, getting the older girls attention. "But considering how you look I'm not surprised." The girl was also rather clingy, as shown when she took the opportunity to hug the older girl. The vampire blushed in embarrassment since they were making a scene.

"Yukari, let go." She tried to gently push off the girl but no such luck.

"Moka, Yukari!" Both girls looked towards the third cheerful female voice to see a waving and smiling Kurumu, who also had her own small following of fanboys.

"Kurumu! It's good to see you again!" Moka waved back happily while Yukari's cheeks puffed out childish and she snapped her fingers.

"Darn, I was hoping milk jugs wouldn't be around this year."

"What was that you little brat!?"

"Did I stutter!?" The two girls butted heads, literally with Kurumu bending over and the Yukari standing up on her tiptoes. Moka sweat dropped while playing peacemaker, again.

"You two never change." The last member of the females took that moment to pop over Kurumu's shoulders. "Can't you stop arguing and be quite sometimes?" Mizore asked, sucking on her customary lollipop.

"Mizore!" Moka hugged the snow woman while getting a kinda hug back from the shyer and less touchy feely girl.

"Looks like the gangs all here then, all we need are the guys." Yukari noted, looking around hopefully. She wanted to see Dante and Connor again, Dante because she could actually have an intelligent conversation with and Connor was the big brother figure. Mizore and Moka were both Dante's girlfriends (much to the jealousy and envy of the older students) and Connor was Kurumu's "desitined one", the one she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. So all of them were rather anxious to see them again.

"My ears are ringing, somebody talking about me?!" The shout cut through the loud background noise.

The mass of students stopped talking at the shout before some of them started moving out of the way, parting like water to make a path from the girls to the gates where Dante and Connor were currently walking in from. Dante had his hands in his pockets, a smile on his face, and looked completely at ease as he walked. Connor's head was pointed straight ahead but his eyes were looking every and anywhere they could, but his body language showed he wasn't unduly tense.

"Dante!" Moka and Yukari were the most enthusiastic responses as they both ran towards the teen, Yukari getting there first despite her shorter legs and tackling him with a hug.

"Hey there Yukari. Have you gotten bigger?" The teen asked after hugging her, pushing her back slightly so he could compare her height to what he remembered. "Yeah, you're a few inches taller at least."

"Yep! 6 inches since last year!" The witch puffed out her chest proudly. "It's good to see you again, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've kept busy."

"Really? What did you do over the summer?"

Dante smiled. "Oh, a little of this, a little of that." His coy answer was met with a pout from Yukari before he turned his attention to the other girl who had greeted him, his smile widening. "Moka."

The girl looked radiant with happiness but also slightly unsure of how to proceed until Dante held out his arms. "Well, come on, I don't bite. Well, not often anyways." That was all the prompting she needed. The pinkette tackle hugged Dante as well, pulling him close and applying enough pressure in the hug to crush a normal human into a pulp. Dante, however, was not normal, and hugged back just as hard. The newer students were all wondering who the hell was hugging one of the most attractive girls they had ever seen and how they'd like to beat the crap out of him for doing so. The older students knew better and settled for just watching them with jealousy in their eyes.

"I missed you." Dante said quietly, his chin resting on Moka's shoulder.

"I missed you too." Was the whispered response. He also felt her nose brush against his neck, followed by some sniffing sounds. Dante chuckled, rolling his eyes before pulling back and losing his collar.

"Go ahead." Some things just never changed.

Moka's eyes lit up before she bit into Dante's neck, the fangs her race was known for peircing the skin easily. It felt almost painless, just two needles being stuck into his neck before she started drinking his blood. A half minute later, she pulled away while kicking her lips, her face slightly pink.

"Still tasty?" Dante asked cheekily as he readjusted his collar, making the blush deepen on Moka's face deepen before he felt two arms slip around his neck and a cold breeze go across the back of his neck.

"Hello Dante." Mizore said in a slightly shy tone. What happened next was Dante pushing her arms, turning, then pulling Mizore towards him into a deep kiss. The purple haired girl melted into it and kissed back with just as much vigor as him. The new students shifted from jealously to outright disbelief at the scene, but the two really didn't care right now. They pulled away when the need for breath prompted them to.

"Hello Mizore. Miss me?" The dark skinned teen asked.

Mizore blushed and looked away. "Every day."

"We'll, I'm back for a new school year. And I'm not going anywhere for now." He got a nod in response and hugged Mizore closely. Connor watched all of this from the background with a slight smile at the touching scene. Heartless and cold he may be, even he could appreciate something like this.

"Connor!" At least until he was suddenly hugged by the big breasted, blue haired girl he had gotten a headache looking at. For some reason he felt like he should've known her, but he didn't have any memories of ever seeing her before today. Now that she was touching him though, the mild headache grew stronger as his sense of smell was assaulted with some overpowering odor that smelled delicious. He grunted and stepped out of the embrace while pressing a hand to his right temple.

Dante noticed the interaction and narrowed his eyes. Seemed those two hadn't given him back his memories yet, and Connor's action had made Kurumu concerned and hurt that her destined one hadn't hugged her back or even shown any sign that he knew her.

"Connor, what's wrong?" She asked, the hurt in her voice clearly heard.

"Who...are you?" Connor managed to force that much through the headache that now felt like someone was tearing his head in half, or a dam that was holding back an increasing amount of pressure and starting to crack under it. He pressed both hands to his temples as a futile attempt to alleviate the pain. The crowd of students was starting to shift restlessly and whispering could be heard in the air.

"Kurumu, kiss him!" Dante told her, getting the bluenette's attention. If they didn't do something, Connor would soon be on the ground in pain while his mind started cracking under the strain of trying to access memories he didn't have yet. They needed to give him a shock that would force the mental barrier holding them back to shatter like glass. "Just do it, now!"

Experience had taught the group that when Dante told them to do something, it was a good idea to do it. When he shouted at them to do something, it was important they do exactly what he said before something very, very bad happened. So with that in mind, Kurumu did what Dante said, lifted Connor's face in both hands, and pressed her lips to his.

_SNAP_!

Connor felt something break in his mind when soft lips were pressed against his and he suddenly had memories flood back into his mind, taking their rightful place in it and settling. It was like suddenly finding an old possession you had treasured for years but also lost not hat long ago. He remembered Kurumu, everything regarding her. Her likes, dislikes, loves, hates, fears, everything. The mental shock was startling but also welcome as he stepped away to try and sort through the entire jumble. He breathed heavily and everything sounded muffled through his ears at the moment, eye sight blurry and unclear. He felt something touch his hand and looked up, seeing the face of the person he had just remembered.

"Connor?" Kurumu said hopefully as she saw some recognition in his eyes. Her respone was being pulled in and given a sudden and savage kiss that took her breath away. Her shock faded and she closed her eyes, putting her arms around his neck while he held her waist.

Dante sighed as the scene took place. "Ok, that's one problem already taken care of."

"Um, what was that?" Yukari asked, not entirely sure what had just happened. Mizore and Moka felt the same as Kurumu and Connor separated.

"I'll explain later," Dante promised, checking the time. "In the meantime, we need to get to get to home room don't we? It's the first day of school, and we don't want to be late."

"Let's go then!" Yukari said while grabbing him and Moka, pulling them along. Mizore followed silently while taking Dante's free hand, and they were followed by the now very happy Kurumu and Connor when they noticed their friends leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Rooftop over the school entrance<em>

The same figure River had brought with her watched the entire courtyard in a kneeling position, right knee on the ground, arms resting on his left leg, and hood still up while his silver eyes watched everything. He wasn't seen because nobody ever bothered to look up and spot him. He also now had a sheathed sword resting on te ground next to him. The hilt was black and long enough to grab with both hands, the sheath pitch black and inscribed with silver lines that flowed and twisted around it. The figure had seen the entire interaction between Dante, Connor, and the rest of their little group. Now that he had found them, he wanted to see what they were made off.

He lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers, the sound loud in the air before a small twister formed around the group in question.

* * *

><p><em>Dante's group<em>

The group had just started walking towards the entrance halls when the wind had started picking up quickly, kicking up dust and rocks as a mini twister formered around them, forcing them to cover their eyes and stop as the violent winds howled around them.

"Wha- where did this come from!?" Yukari demanded, covering her eyes with one arm while her other hand kept her hat from flying off. They couldn't see or get through the violent winds but despite how strong they were, they weren't strong enough to lift any of them, just stop them.

* * *

><p><em>Rooftop<em>

Once the twister was formed, the figure held his hands like he was framing a shot and slowly moved them outwards, his creation doing the same and growing wider and wider, forcing the student body to back away from it and Dante's group in the dead center. Once the area where no students were was large enough, he dropped and shot his arms out like a conductor signaling for silence. The twister heeded his wishes and dissolved, leaving a fifty feet of clear space on all sides of the group he wanted. He grabbed the sword resting next to him, stood, and jumped forty feet into the air before flipping, falling towards the ground he had cleared.

* * *

><p><em>Group<em>

"Well that was interesting." Dante commented as the group looked around at each other and the space. Everyone's hair was in dissarry aside from Dante's, whose hair was too short to even get messed up, and the students that had been forced to back away looked the same, with messed up clothes.

"What was that?" Moka was trying to comb her hair back in place with her fingers and get out a tangle. Her answer was the loud sound of feet hitting gravel, drawing everyone's attention. The figure had landed in a kneel like the one he had been in on the rooftop, head bowed so they couldn't see his eyes and hood still up. His sword was pressed against the ground point first.

"I'm guessing that was his work." Connor narrowed his eyes at the unknown as they got up, then opened his eyes. The silver color was startling in the darkness that kept the rest of his head out of view. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all got into makeshift fighting stances while Dante and Connor watched and Moka shrunk into herself, disliking violence.

"Who are you?" Kurumu demanded. The silver eyes flickered towards her and looked her over, looking more curious then malicious. "What do you want?"

The figure lifted his right hand, pointed at the group, then himself, then held up his index finger.

"He wants to fight us one on one." Dante translated out loud. He also had a nagging feeling he should know this person, but like so many other things, the answer wouldn't come to him. The figure nodded his head. "All right...who do you want to challange first?"

Looking the group over again, he lifted his sword to his right side and stabbed it into the ground, the sheath going 6 inches through the compacted dirt. He left it go and took two steps forwards before pointing at Yukari. The witch was surprised before her face turned confident.

"Ok then." She took out her wand, a heart shaped tip with a small red crystal set in the center of it, and some tarot cards before she walked forwards. "What are the rules?"

"Knocked out or surrender. No killing blows." Those were the first words he said, but the tone was male, and sounder like he was in his later teens. They couldn't see his mouth move from the shadows. Yukari nodded.

"I'll accept those rules!"

"Tch." Kurumu scoffed. "It's probably just a first year wanting some glory. Even Yukari can't lose against him."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Dante commented as the two fighters got ready. Or rather, Yukari got ready, the teen she was facing crossed his arms, apparently letting her take the first move. He got the feeling this would be tougher then it looked.

Yukari threw up her tarot cards then waved her wand, a glowing trail highlighting its path before the light went into the cards. A similar glow came from them before they started twisting around Yukari, then shot towards her oppentent in a steam of enchanted paper.

"Those tarot cards are enchanted to cut through a inch of reinforced steel, so good luck blocking them!" Yukari shouted as they approached, expecting the black dressed teen to either jump away from them or attempt to dodge.

He did neither. He simply stood there watching them approach at high speed without moving a muscle. The cards were five feet from him when the unexpected happened. All the cards suddenly stopped dead in mid air, simply hovering like they had lost any speed they possessed.

"What the-?!" Yukari's jaw dropped along with that of every other student in the yard at the sight. The teen looked at the ground and the cards fluttered to the ground and rested their, all their power gone. His look was condescending and bored as he brought his attention to Yukari again. "Ok, well try this then!" She quickly pulled out her signature spell, which allowed her to conjure heavy wash pans, bath tubs, or other heavy object that would knock out lower level monsters with ease above their heads and drop them on it. This time she summoned a copper wash pan that dropped towards the teen's head.

_**CLANG**_

"Ha! Take...that?" Yukari's triumphant shout turned to a confused one. The reason being the wash pan had stopped a good foot above the teens head and was still there, perfectly balanced before it slowly tilted and fell to his left. He looked down at it, then Yukari, then back again. He still hadn't uncrossed his arms or even touched the sheathed sword in the ground to do anything.

He brought his attention back to Yukari and he couldn't even look bored. It was a deadpan stare he regarded Yukari with. It made the witch bow her head with a dark, depressed cloud over her head. Those were her strongest spells. If didn't even touch this guy then she was flat out of luck.

"I surrender." She moaned before turning around and walking back to the group.

"Don't feel bad about it." Dante rubbed the top of her head. Or the back of her head since the top was pointed at him with her looking at the ground. "You put in a good effort and that's what's important."

"I still feel worthless." Yukari mumbled, even if Dante's compliment perked her up slightly. Dante brought his attention back to her opponent.

"Who's next?"

This time he didn't hesitate, the teen pointed at Kurumu, having decided on what order he would go. The bluenette was a bit surprised she was going second, but that was replaced by confidence as she stepped forwards. Connor grabbed her hand to get her attention.

"Be careful. Something about that guy doesn't feel right."

Kurumu nodded and Conner let her go so she could keep walking forwards. Once she was ten feet from the group, she lifted her hands and changed into her true monster form. Two bat like wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, a triangular tipped tail snakes it's way out from under her skirt, and her fingernails lengthened into razor sharp, two foot long claws.

The silver eyes gave the look that he was impressed with the form and Kurumu used that meet his eyes and enact her power. Succubi had the special power to create illusions in the mind of their opponents, and the older they were, the stronger their powers. The oldest could bewitch and bend an entire town to their wills. Since Kurumu was younger, she couldn't do that, but if she had eye contact with her target she could use some very effective illusions.

The teen felt something tingle before he wasn't seeing one Kurumu, he was seeing ten, each looking solid like the original.

'Illusions, just like River said.' The teen closed his eyes to make his hood complete darkness without the eyes to show anything. Against something like that, a normal for dependent on eyesight would be in trouble.

He wasn't dependent on eyesight.

Kurumu noticed the teen close his eyes and smirked before flapping her wings to take flight. She climbed up twenty feet before going into a dive, claws hissing as the air was almost cut by them. Inside her illusion it would sound like all ten of her had taken flight and were flying around him, leaving him wide open to an attack from the real one, which she intended to take.

"Take this!" Once she was in range, she stabbed at the right shoulder with the intent of piercing and disabling it. What happened was her hand was grabbed and she was suddenly pulled to the side, up, then slammed into the ground hard enough to make a crater and knock out her breath.

'Wh-what?!' That wasn't possible, he shouldn't have been able to find her, he was still in her illusion, and looking at him, his eyes still closed. The only one who had done something like this before was...Dante. She didn't get a chance to realize she was in way out of her depth before the teen drew a finger tip across her throat.

"Dead." He said simply, opening his eyes again to show silver and...boredom. That made Kurumu shiver. If he was able to handle this much and be bored, she wasn't sure she wanted to see him when he was serious. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

"I surrender." She said. She was pulled up by the arm he still had a grip on and helped her stand.

"Good try." He said, and the compliment sounded genuine but Kurumu had already started walking away in a daze, and didn't hear. He shrugged and pointed at Mizore while Connor checked his girlfriend over. "Next."

Mizore narrowed her eyes and rolled her sucker in her mouth. 'This guy...is good.' He hadn't even moved from his sword, still two steps away from it despite the fact he had negated Kurumu's attack and used her own speed against her for that slam. Yukari's tarot cards had just been stopped without him moving, so she guessed she'd need some her stronger long range attacks to make a dent. With that in mind she stepped out and approached him. Once she was away from the group she unleashed her own form.

Frost creeped across her purple hair and the temperature in the air plummeted as claws of ice started growing from inside her hoodie sleeves. The teen breathed out white mist, showing that he was actually alive and breathed like everyone else. He shivered slightly.

"Cold...interesting."

"That's the least of your problems." Mizore crossed both arms while the ice on the tips of her claws grew longer and thinner. "Take this." She swung her arms, sending out ten kunai-like icicles at high speed. 'Those kunai are all denser and faster that Yukari's tarot cards, he shouldn't be able to just stop them.'

Seeing the projectiles, the teen snapped out his right hand and bent the fingers into a claw shape. All the kunai stopped a few inches from his hand, just like Yukari's tarot cards. He then slowly made a fist, the ice cracking before they broke like crystal, hovering in midair. He opened his fist and the slushy like substance that had been the weaponry fell to the ground. All eyes watching widened at the sudden display of power, Mizore's eyes among them. Dante's eyes stayed normal, yet Connor's narrowed.

"Opps. I showed my hand too early. Oh well." He lowered his hand and Mizore got the distinct feeling he was smiling, and his silver eyes danced with amusement. "What else do you have?"

Mizore got her wits back and thought up what she knew. Apparently ranged weaponry was completely useless against him, so she'd had to get up close and personal. With that in mind, she charged at him, the teen letting his arms drop loosely to both side in preparation.

Mizore started with a slash to the chest but was blocked as he hit her upper arm, stopping the limb in place and keeping the claws away from him. She tried to stab with her left but he tilted himself out of the way before dropping, hooking his right foot behind her left knee and pulling forwards so she dropped to a kneel. He then braced his hands and kicked with his other leg at her face, moving fast. Mizore barely had time to get her ice claws up to block and when she did, they shattered like her kunai had while she went soaring backwards from the force behind the attack.

"Whoa there!" Dante caught his girlfriend before she hit the ground and was sent skidding back from the sheer speed she gotten from the kicks force. "You ok?" He asked, looking her over. Mizore winced as she felt a stab of pain.

"My left wrist..." Dante quickly took the limb and gently looked over the wrist. He pressed against it lightly with his thumb and Mizore hissed.

"Ok, the ice took most of the attack but your wrist is fractured slightly. Nothing that can't heal with time, you are not, however, going to be able to keep fighting."

"Sorry." They looked at the teen as he got up. "I didn't mean to do that." He did sound a bit ashamed and Dante was going absolutly nuts trying to figure out who the hell this was. His abilites, his stance, voice, everything was so damn familiar, yet he couldn't think of a name!

He grunted and set Mizore on her feet.

"I'll heal that in a minute. I take it you want to fight Moka too?" He asked, jerking his thumb at the pink haired vampire. He got a nod in response and sighed. Well, he was going to have to run into at some point, might as well do it now. He walked over to the girl, who looked uncomfortable.

"We're going to need her." He said and Moka nodded. "Ok then, ready?" Another nod was his response so Dante grabbed the rosary from Moka's choker and gave it a firm pull. It came off with a _CLINK_!

Suddenly, a burst of energy came from the pinkette. The sky darkened to blood red, and a swarm of bats descended from above and around Moka. The area around them became ten degrees cooler, making them shiver. The bats completely covered Moka's skin and clothing leaving nothing but a silhouette in the darkness. Then, one by one, the bats swarmed away to reveal not the gorgeous pinkette that we had begun with, but a silver haired, red slit eyed, bigger...asseted full blooded vampire. The power rolling off the true form of Moka made all those who hadn't felt it shiver in awe and a bit of fear. Inner Moka looked at her hands then at Dante. She smirked slightly.

**"Dante. It's been too long."** She said, her voice deeper and more mature then her outer persona's.

"Ura, good to see you again." The hybrid smiled at seeing the other and more sexual half of his girlfriend while pocketing the rosario for the time being. "You know what's going on?"

**"Yes I do."** She looked around Dante at the one who had challanged her to a fight, silver eyes meeting red in a direct contest. Inner expected the stranger to look away after a few seconds but he just kept his gaze without a hint of fear or unease. She smiled slightly before saying to Dante,** "He may give me a decent warm-up. But before I go..."** She grabbed the back of Dante's head and pulled him into a deep kiss for a few seconds pulling away. She licked her lips hungrily.** "...it's been too long since we did that as well."** She then turned and walked towards the center, hips swaying slightly.

The teen tilted his head and cracked his neck. This one he had looked forwards to testing the limits of her strength. A full blooded vampire vs him, that was worth doing.

**"You're very strong. Are you a newer student?"** Inner asked, stopping thirty feet away from him.

"You could say that. I'm curious to see if full blooded vampires are really are strong as they say they are or if you're all just blowing hot air." There was a collective gasp at the blatant insult of one of the strongest races of monsters in their world. The silver haired fighters eyes narrowed while her vampire pride instantly came to a boil. Her fists clenched.

**"Insolent whelp,"** She snarled before crouching. She vanished and the ground under her feet cratered from her anger enhanced strength while everyone looked up, the teen included. The vampire was now forty or fifty feet in the air and was starting to fall while spinning to build up power. The teen braced his feet and lifted his right hand slightly as Moka came down faster and faster. She extended her left leg in preparation for a super charged axe kick.** "Know your place!"** She shouted, bring down her left leg while the teen shot up his right hand to block.

There was a explosion of dust, wind, and monster power from the point of impact that forced the students with a front row seat to cover their eyes as the ground cracked and shook. Connor and Dante didn't bother while the others did.

"That was stupid of him." Connor said. Making Inner Moka anger when she was at full power then taking a axe kick with that much force behind it was suicide.

"No," Connor looked at Dante who had his eyes narrowed. "He purposely goaded her so she would do that. He wanted to try himself against that power."

The dust settled surprisingly quick to show a scene that made many jaws hit the ground and eyes bug out. Not because Moka had missed, she had hit her oppenent dead on. No, the shocking part was something else entirely.

"He...caught it!?" Yukari shouted. The teen had sunk about a foot into the ground but otherwise he was perfectly fine! Moka's heel was in his palm and his arm completely intact, he wasn't even looking up anymore. He was bowing his head, and he was not reduced to the bloody smashed stain on the ground he was supposed to be after an attack like that! Inner Moka had the widest eyes and a expression of pure shock on her face.

**"What are you?"**

"Honestly... some days I wonder that myself." The teen looked up and the slightest bit of light made it easy for Moka to see a slight smirk on his face. "By the way, you shouldn't do an axe kick in that kind of skirt, unless there's some side of you nobody else knows about, Ms. Panty flash."

Moka's visage turned from shock to outrage. **"You dare to look?!"** Nobody noticed or particularly cared she was still being held up by her heel in an absurd position.

The teen snorted. "Please, I have seen much worse with my girlfriends. Or better actually."

Moka chose to take that a an insult and attempted to bring down her free leg to hit him in the head, until she was blow by a sudden and unexplained shockwave. She hit the ground and stopped with a snarl before looking up. Her red eyes widened when he was right in front of her again. She lunged and attempted a punch to the head but he grabbed the fist, twisted, and slammed her into the ground like he had Kurumu, but with much more force and a larger crater resulted from it. She snarled and tried to get up but was stopped when a foot was put on her throat.

"Yield." She ignored the command and attempted to push him off but stopped when she noticed his eyes. They had changed, silver before but now pure white with a black pupil in the center. They also made her feel very small suddenly, like a ant facing a giant. His hood prevented anyone but Moka from seeing the change.

"Yield." The teen said, with a hint of a growl hidden behind it. The pressure on her throat increased ever so slightly. Inner Moka forciably swallowed her pride and snarled.

**"I...yield." **

The eyes shifted back to silver and the foot lifted, allowing Moka to start getting up. She stopped when a hand was extended into her field of view. She traced it back to the owner, the teen, but he just kept it extended. Her pride was already swallowed, so she slowly grabbed it and was pulled up.

"You're very strong," the teen said respectfully. "I'm sorry for the insult earlier, but I wanted to see just how strong you of your kind was. It's safe to say you are the strongest race out there."

Moka considered the fighter and his words before speaking. **"You're a curious one. What's your name?"**

"Ah, ah, ah. Spoilers. You'll to wait just like everyone else." He said playfully and Moka grunted, annoyed. "Now..." He turned and looked directly at Dante. "I challange you."

Ok, Dante had a bit of a reputation at the school. As in, he was the strongest student on campus. There was no dispute(this year yet) on this claim, and now what everyone was now assuming was a first year student was challenging the greatest fighter at the school on his first day. Everyone shifted their shocked gaze to Dante who had his face blank. Then his lip twitched.

He had heard what the teen had said to Moka. And he now knew exactly who it was he was looking at.

'The others never stood a chance.' He thought while out loud, he began to chuckle. "You've gotten cocky, haven't you?"

"I'm confident I can give you a good fight, nothing more, nothing less." The mysterious teen replied, making Dante laugh again.

"Let's put that to the test then." He walked onto the field and Inner Moka walked off, wondering like everyone else why Dante suddenly looked so very cheerful. "Swords?" He asked.

"No cutting or killing, but sure. Where's yours?"

Dante held out his right hand, thumb down. "Right here." A black dot appeared in the sky and grew larger at an alarming rate before being grabbed by Dante just before it hit the ground. The black dot turned out to be a black sword that had a two prong hilt that was outlined in gold. Between the blade was a small blue gem that seemed to be glowing and emanating a dark aura of energy. And then there was the tip of the hilt which had the head of what looked like a demon.

"Hhmm, haven't seen that in a while." The teen held out his left hand in a similar way to Dante's. The sheathed sword he had stabbed into the ground before his fight with Yukari suddenly pulled itself free and flew into his hand, which let him graba the middle of the sheath. He grabbed the hilt with his right hand and slowly drew the blade, showing it was a light green and double sided. The entire blade seemed to give off the faintest of glows. "Stalemate?" He asked while dropping the sheath and holding the sword in both hands, right foot forwards.

"Stalemate." Dante mirrored the grip and stance, both waiting for the other to make a move. Nobody dared to move or even breath as the two fighters seemed to be frozen. Then they both unfroze explosively.

The two teens vanished before reappearing with a massive _CLANG_ and shockwave of wind tearing through the air as their swords collided. Dante twisted his blade and stabbed at the chest but his oppenent danced away, twirling around the blade and swinging at the extended shoulder, smacking it with the flat of his blade. Dante winced before kicking at the left thigh of his foe, making him grunt as Dante hit the muscle so it gave out from under him. The hybrid suddenly jumped back before a shockwave with the teen at the center exploded outwards, giving him a breather. Dante swung his sword so the wind was forced to go around him and kick up a cloud of dust into the crowds collective eyes. As a result, nobody saw Dante's smile grow wider.

The wind stopped, then reversed direction back towards the teen, drawing the dust with it. Once it was thinned enough so everyone could see, they saw the dust that was riding with the wind was flowing like water towards his fist and swirling around it in a ball. The silver eyes narrowed slightly.

"Block this. Ha!" He thrust his fist out, a visible ten foot wide shcokwave of air exploding and rushing the distance between Dante and it's point of origin in a mere second before it collided with Dante. He was lifted off the ground and thrown backwards at highspeed. The student body barely able to get put of the way in time as he flew through the space they had occupied and smashed through the courtyard's wall.

"Dante!" Yukari cried as the stone and dust was kicked up again. A second later Dante's black sword swiped through the dust, the wind from the swipe forcing it to clear. Other then some minor bruises and a scratch on his neck that was bleeding slightly, he looked fine. In fact, he was still smiling.

Dante blurred and reappeared back in the improvised circle of the ring. "What, no name this time?" He asked

"It helps me concentrate, but no, it's not needed every time I want to use that attack." The response was punctuated by the teen holding out his left palm. "And this skill you should remember."

The student body turned towards the sound of shifting rock to see the debris that had resulted from Dante crashing through the wall was now lifting up and floating in mid-air.

"What the hell is his power?!" Kurumu demanded. It was all over the place with this guy, he had enough super strength to take a vampire's kick, his speed was insane, he fired out strange shock waves, now he could manipulate objects from a distance? What gives?!

The teen slashed his hand down and the rocks rushed towards Dante, who quickly and effectively sliced through the stone with his sword nothing but a black blur. Once he did, he spun on heel and pointed the sword just as his silver eyed opponent appeared out of no where, Dante's sword tip disappearing into the shadows of his hood at throat level while his own sword tip was a half inch away from Dante's Adam Apple. Everyone drew a breath in shock.

**"Stalemate..."** Inner Moka said out loud, red eyes wide like everyone else's. Neither swords moved and their gazes stayed locked between Dante and his foe, Dante's face now blank.

He suddenly smiled again, teeth showing through the dark skin of his face. "Hello Tobias."

The teen's hand twitched before he lifted it to grasp his hood, throwing it back and showing his face for the first time. His hair was black and looked to be in mess from the hood and his movements, the back the longest, the middle stopping below his ears, and the front cut shorter with bangs above his eyebrows. His skin color was white, his face slightly tanned and angular, and he was smirking in a way similar to Inner Moka, confident mixed with amusement, with a touch of happiness thrown in. He was also good-looking and many of the female students developed various levels of blushes before Tobias spoke up.

"Hello brother." They waited for a second before they both broke out laughing, both stabbing their swords into the ground, then took a step forwards and hugging. The students needed a moment for what Tobias had just said to sink in. Once it did, the reaction was loud and unanimous.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?" The entire Earth seemed to shake from the force of the disbelieving shouts.


	6. Agent Aika teaser

An ambush. What else could it be.

Seeing the 5 people in the car, and all the Delmo's outside waiting, it'd had to be a trap.

Putting away his little homemade spy kit, Dante pulled the mask over his mouth and the spec goggles over his eyes. He checked his Ultramatrix as he previously had added some attachments. One being a crossbow that can fire lethal tip to tracker shots one at a time. It was a pain to reload, but good for getting someone out of a jam. The other was something he copied from a former soldier that lived on Pandora. Her name was Athena, The Gladiator. What he did was basically copy her Aspis, aka her shield, and added a few custom works to it. For one thing, it does basically everything Aspis did, only it can be used at a lethal and non lethal way. Lethal would be absorbing everything from explosion shocks and bullets, then throwing it, returning all the damage that would've been done. Non lethal is the same, only the shield gives out a shockwave that blows enemies away a couple feet. He also added in a feature of using sheilds that were used in any other form or power he has. And then of course, there's always ramming the thing into people's faces Captain America style. Sure it could be a used as a kill tactic, but can be used non lethaly.

Ah, right on time.

The five got out of the car as the nosferatu guy is clocked in head, either unconcious or dead. Dante smirked at the odds. Then he noticed two things: firstly is that the Delmo's had stun batons. Good. Second, the nosferatu guy's secretary hasn't batted an eye at all of this. She must be the ones pulling the strings. Even better.

Let the games begin.

Jumping from his spot, Dante fired a sleep dart bolt at a nearby Delmo. She dropped like a rock, although sticking her rear in the air was new, as the former soldier of one hundred armies jumped over her. Everyone's attention, from the black cladded women to two women(one in red the other with glasses) and their male associate, went directly to the newcomer. The Delmo's gauked at him for a second before the leader, who strangely had purple hair shouted, "Kill him!"

Four of them charged the masked teen as he dodged and parried all the jabs and kicks they delivered. Seeing this was going no where, he grabbed the nearest one and sucker punched her in the gut. Instantly, the Delmo went down. Two of the remaining three charged him, throwing punches from both sides. Smirking underneath his mask, he grabbed both of their fists in mid punch. The two looked suprised. They were trained to kill and take down their enemies as fast as possible. Yet this one guy has managed to take down two. No matter. The black clad women pulled their fists only to find they wouldn't budge. Then they found themselves being pulled together as their heads collided and both knew no more.

The last one watched as her fellow sisters went down. Wiping his hands, Dante then brought up one hand and did the "just bring it" motion. Not wanting to be taken out, she charged him. This is when the impossible happened. Just as she was about to hit him square on the jaw, she found a searing pain strike her mid section. She looked down to see the man's fist planted right I'm her stomach. Darkness then took her.

Placing the limp form of the downed Delmo, Dante then sprinted over to where the real fight was going on. Two tried to intercept him, but only got a face full of feet as both went down. Landing effortlessly, he sprinted over to the remaining Delmo that the lady in red was getting two. He grabbed one around the neck and pull vaulted her over himself and into another. Dante then brought his attention to the now five delmo surrounding him.

"Give up!" One of them shouted.

The curly haired teen just smirked. "Why don't you make me?"

They charged him as he then jumped into the air and grabbed one of the ceiling supports of the parking lot. The women looked up as he shifted himself and shot himself to the ground. During the shifting, he managed to hit a button on the side of his Ultramatrix. When he landed, their was a shock wave that pushed the five back two feet. After the asphalt dust cleared, the five fem fatales saw that he was now wielding a shield. It had a symbol of a downward pointed sword with a shield behind it and what looked like reeths around it. But that wasn't the shocking bit. What was stunning was the symbol center outward, it was glowing red. Not only that but it looked see through. One of the women charged him as her fist connected with his sheild as he raised it. A high pitched hum was heard as the girl reeled back and shook hissed in pain. Another one tried kicking him from above, but like the previous one, was blocked by the sheild. Using it as a spring board she jumped backwards and landed. She looked up to see that the masked man had charge at her and planted the sheild into her face. The woman was flung back and struggled for a bit before falling unconcious. Dante looked at the other two as he raised his weapon, took two steps and flung it at the two. It went soaring past them as they grinned smugly.

"Ha! Missed-"

CLANG

The shield had bounced off the wall and nailed both Delmos in the head, knocking them out. He raised his arm as it attached back and receded into the button that he had pressed.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the woman clad in red had just about finished with the ones attacking her. The purple haired chick in charge was looking at both of them in anger and frustration. Dante, deciding its about time to end the charade, said, "That the best you got? I've known Girl Scouts that were more tougher than this."

That did it.

The last of the Delmos charged at the man and thrusted her hand forward. Dante managed to side step it, but in the process the girls hand ripped off a piece of his mask. Turning around, the woman looked to see a smirk on the man's face as he tore off what was left of his face mask and removed his goggles.

"Good form, excellent execution. Although if not sloppy."

Rage burning inside of her, she starred giving him her all. Kicks, jabs, punches, all but blocked by the dark skinned teen. As she started to get slower, Dante decided to give her a little lecture.

"Funny thing about anger," he said while ducking under a punch. "Let it consume you and then-"

She swung one more time as he ducked. The girl looked around but found no trace of him.

"You loose sight of everything."

Swinging her fist at nothing, she looked down to see the teen postioned under her as he delivered an uppercut. The blow sent her a few feet near the secretary, who just smiled amd shook her head.

"If you have to do something," She then pulled of her wig and glasses to reveal long pink hair and piercing green eyes. "You have to do it yourself."

"Mistress."

The pink haired woman looked down to see the Delmo crawling toward her.

"I'm sorry. They were too strong."

She just gave her a smug look. "No." And then procced to kick her right in the gut, making the follow Delmo fall unconcious. "You're just too weak." She then pulled out a gun and pointed it at the three, seemingly forgetting about the dark haired teen.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

Now her attention was brought to the teen, who was lighting a ciggerate and taking a drag from it.

"To be fair," he said while releasing the smoke conceived by the death stick. "They put up quite the fight. Although I have seen better."

The pinkette just looked at him smugly as she raised her weapon and fired three times. The car Dante was leaning on caught the three instead of him. That, and he didn't move an inch.

She noticed the red dressed girl moving toward and aimed at her.

It was here Dante decided that he should tune out. So from his pocket, he pulled out a set of earbuds and placed them into each ear. He then brought out his device and selected the song War Pigs by Black Sabbath. Dante continued smoking and listening to his music, while a truck appeared with five blue clad women piling the fallen black clad women into it like laundry. After the last one was loaded, the five blue cladded women jumped in and shut the doors. The pinkette, still having her gun drawn, followed and the truck pulled away. The dark haired teen sighed, blowing out a plum of smoke in the process. He dropped the cigarette and stamped it out with his foot. After pausing his music and removing his buds, he said, "Fine mess of trouble we're in."

The three turned and looked at him. One of them, a guy who had an Elvis like hair due stepped up to him.

"What do you mean "we"? You're just a bystander."

"Yeah I'm just the bystander who saved your ungrateful ass." That shut him up. "Now whose really in charge?"

The red dress clad girl stepped forward. "I am. The names Aika."

"Charmed." Dante extended his hand as she shook it.

"Don't I get to know who you are?"

"Eventually. But for now, just call me Dante."

Aika raised an eyebrow. "Is that your real name?"

"Name I was born with. So," he pulled out another ciggerate, lit it and took a drag. "Mind telling me what you nice looking folk are doing here?"

The girl aside from Aika, who wore glasses spoke up. "We were making a job deal."

"I see. Looks like that deal went south. I recon that you won't be taking the ladies advice."

Aika shook her head. "No. We're going through with it."

Grinning, Dante clapped his hands together. "Good. Then count me in."

Before the red cladded woman could speak, he raised a hand. "Before you say anything, I'll let you know that I'm doing this for any kind of reward or money."

The Elvis look alike decided to speak up. "Then why are you doing this?"

Dante give him a "are you serious" look. Then he turned back to the girls. "I'm doing it because I was passing by and decided to get into some action."

"So you're doing it because you're bored?"

The teen nodded his head. The man just snorted and walked towards their car.

"Aw c'mon!"

Dante looked over to see that their car had been shot up. The same car he was leaning on.

"Now how are we suppose to get back?"

Stamping out his death stick, Dante said, "I can help with that."

He then pulled a device out of his pocket and spoke into it. "Lower shields."

The sound of screeching tires could be heard as a set of headlights racing towards them.

Dante stepped in the way of the lights about to pull him out of the way, until he said into the device, "Stop."

The car came to a halt as the lights dimmed. Said vehicle in front of him was a black 1967 Camero with red racing stripes.

The girl with the glasses guaked at the vehicle. "Wow."

"Yeah. It is very wow." He turned to the Elvis looking guy. "Sorry but this only seats 3. So you're going to have to drive your shot up car back."

"What?! Oh c'mon! Aika help me out!"

The brunette giggled. "Sorry."

The man gauked. Well it wasn't the first time he's been shot down by Aika. No matter how hard he's been trying to get a date with her.

Dante opened the door for the two women to get in before he looked over to the Elvis look alike.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Name's Gusto Turbulence." He said with pride oozing from every syllable.

Dante snickered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just explains why you can't get a date."

Before Gusto could make an argument, Dante stepped into his car and closed the door. He started the car as the engine roared to life. Before shifting the gear, he looked back at the girl sitting in the back.

"Didn't get your name, miss?"

"Rion Aida."

"Lovely name."

He then shifted the gear, and drove the car out of the lot and onto the street.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he asked the two, "You mind if I play some music?"

The women shook their heads. With a grin, he pressed a button on the stereo. Soon, music blared to life.

Rion was liking the melody that was being played. "Hey, what song is this?"

"It's called "Busy Earnin'"."

"Oh. Who plays it?"

"A group called JUNGLE. Some of their stuff they make captures the 80's."

The eighteen year old thought for a moment.

"What do you mean? You don't look like you're in your 30's?"

"Well I tend to dwell on the past. Much more better than focusing on the future."

Rion then made a further observation.

"You said there was only room for three." She pointed to the seat next to hers. "There was room for one more."

"I lied." He smirked.

The red dress wearing scavenger was taking in all of this pretty well. She had questions that needed answers, but she could tell he wouldn't answer all of them. Or at least tell the absolute truth.

"I'm impressed." Aika complimented, trying to get her mind off the multiple questions. "Most men would be interested in other perverse things."

"Yeah well I'm not one of them. Now," he lowered the music down so both could hear him. "I think we should talk about who that woman was and the storm troopers she had. Ever heard of the Delmo Corps?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"They're a group of highly trained mercenaries, taught how to kill, maim, wound and torture. Most of them consist of the age range of 18-late 20's."

Rion shivered. She was 18 and could've easily stumbled into this groups hands.

"They're fast, agile, and deadly. It's lucky enough that Aika here was able to fend of the ones gunning for you."

Said girl was somewhat confused. "But you took down a few yourself. And seeing what one of them could do to Gusto, even if he did take out a few. But I'm surprised that you're able to handle a handful of them."

Dante chuckled. "I wouldn't be quick to judge me by appearance alone. There's more than meets the eye. For example," he pressed another button on the stereo.

Rion squeaked as the seat besides her folded down and slid into the floor. In it's place, was a metal case the size of a transit bus seat.

"What is it?" The petite girl asked.

"Something I'm saving for later." Dante replied. "It'll surprise the Delmo Corps for sure though."

Rion was about to press more questions but Aika shot her a glance to tell her to drop them. She then spoke herself.

"I must ask: why?"

"Hmm? Why what?"

"Why help us? Why tell us this information? You said it yourself you're not doing this for money. You said-"

"That I was bored. Yes I did, and I am. But there's another reason. I've been tracking Delmo's movements. A big factoid is that they only work for the highest bidder."

"And?"

"We're going to find out who this guy is and what he's planning. And get your original job done."

And this was just the beginning.


	7. Black Lagoon

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a broad-built man with a large scar running from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek. Looking calm and cool as a cucumber, he spoke with a deep Russian accent, "Kaptain, we have a problem."

Said "Kaptain" was a blonde Russian woman who looked to be in her 30's, who had burn marks that were mostly on the right side of her face, neck, chest and leg. Her name was Balalaika, former Captain of the USSR.

She looked up from the paperwork on her desk and asked, "What seems to be the problem Sergeant?"

Sergeant Boris signaled with two fingers as two men came in dragging in a person who had a black bag over his head, his hands zip cuffed behind his back and blood on his clothes which consisted of black Converse sneakers, dark blue jeans, a dark grey hoodie and a tactical vest over it. The vest had empty compartments save for one.

"We caught this intruder inside the building."

The scared face woman raised an eyebrow. "How did he get in? If anything he should've been dead by now."

Boris shook his head. "That's what we're currently trying to find out. He gave himself up so easily. Although..."

Balalaika's narrowed. "What is it sergeant?"

"He did say he would, but only if he spoke with you."

"Sergeant, you know the basic policy if someone were to infiltrate this base. Kill on sight, no exceptions."

"And we would have but after he made his request he said..."

It was here Boris went up to his captain's desk and whispered something into the woman's ear. The former captain's eyes widened as her sergeant pulled back.

It was silent for a few minutes before she said, "Leave us."

"Kaptain?"

"I would like to speak to our..."guest" alone."

Boris bowed his head. "Of course."

The sergeant and the two men walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as they were out of the room, the blonde let out a sigh.

"You know, if you were just another small timer trying to make a name for himself, I would've had you killed."

The covered head moved to the direction of her voice.

"But you're not." Balalaika got up from her seat as she took out a cigar from her desk draw and lit it. Taking a drag from it, she continued. "I'm not sure weather to thank you or kill you at the moment. For one you've solved a few of my problems that would've most likely taken the lives of my men. But you managed to pull it off alone. Not only that but also eliminated unreliable and lecherous loose ends."

She moved from behind her desk and stood in front of the kneeling figure. "So who exactly are you?"

Balalaika then removed the bag over the persons head to reveal...a teen. A 19 year old boy of a mixed heritage of African American and Puerto Rican. He had dark curly black hair and tanned skin. His eyes were a chocolate brown, but one of them, by the looks of it, had been punched giving him a black eye. With his one eye he looked up at the older Russian woman and gave her a grin. Not a smug one, or a toothy one, just an average grin.

"Isn't that the billion dollar question now a days?" He said.

Taking another drag from her cigar, she replied, "Flattery will get you nowhere young man. Now tell me," She got a few inches close to his face and let the smoke seep onto his face. "Who are you?"

The grin from the teens face disappeared into a stern military grade face. "Lieut. Col. Dante James Price of the United States Military and British Army."

Balalaika lowered her head as she started to chuckle and then break out into a full laugh.

"Hahahaha! Am I suppose to believe that a kid like you is supposed to be a colonel of two of the greatest world powers armies? Hahahaha!"

SNIK

Suddenly a flash of light passed the Russian woman's head as she looked back to see a pocket knife imbedded into the wall along with a few strands of her hair. She turned to see the teen standing up and rubbing his wrists as the zip cuffs that we're once holding them dropped to the floor.

"I'm not saying you should, but I am saying you could. As the saying goes, seeing..."

He then pushed his left hand up as the Tokarev TT-33 that was drawn by Balalaika was knocked out of her hand and went into the air. After a moment or two of air time, it came back down into the hand of Dante as he pulled back the hammer.

"Is believing."

The two had a stare down as the Russian's cold blue eyes meet Dante's piercing brown eyed gaze. After a few minutes, Dante smirked and cocked the hammer of the gun back and set on safety. He flipped it over to where the handle was facing Balalaika and the barrel to him. The woman took the handle and holstered the gun into its home.

Cigar still in her mouth, she chuckled as she said, "An average colonel wouldn'tve been able to pull that off. You're more than just that."

"You have no idea how many times people have said that." Dante then pulled up the chair that was set to opposite to the side of the desk and sat down. He then pulled a cigar from his vest and placed it into his mouth. Balalaika offered her lighter, but he just shook his head and pulled out a box of matches from another pouch. Drawing the match on his shoe, he waved the flame in front of the head of the cigar until it was lit. Shaking the match, Dante extinguished the flame and tossed the match into a nearby garbage bin.

After taking a drag, he pulled the cigar out and let out the smoke. "Y'know you should never light a cigar with a lighter. A match does the job a lot better." He pulled out another one as the Russian noticed her own cigar was running cold. "May I?" Dante asked.

With a nod, he lit the match and waved the flame in front the cigar head and disposed of the match. After taking a drag, Balalaika rose an eyebrow.

"You see? Preserves the flavor. You only need a lighter when you're smoking cigarettes. In fact, judging by your ash tray, you haven't smoked a pack of menthols in your life. It's always been cigars."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Impressive. Anything else?"

Taking his own cigar out, he rubbed his chin in thought. "Well I'd say your opinion on them is that they're too weak. And who can blame you? You've most likely were brought up in a household that had a smoker or two that smoked nothing but cigars."

Balalaika took the stub of her cigar and placed it into the ash tray. She then crossed her arms and asked, "Alright then Mister Price, what business do you have with Hotel Moscow?"

Dante tapped his cigar and let the ash hit the tray. "If I am correct, there is a small faction shipping group by the name of Lagoon under your roster of employees."

"Yes there is."

"I would like to join Lagoon Company."

This statement surprised Balalakia as she rose an eyebrow and asked, "Why come to me? Why not ask the head of Lagoon Company?"

Dante then placed his own cigar on the ashtray as he sat back down and folded his hands together.

"For two very good and obvious reasons. Reason 1: Simply asking to join them would be pretty boneheaded considering one of the employees has a rude attitude and an itchy trigger finger. Second reason is that if I asked the advisor/employer of Lagoon Company, I'd be able to get a better and straighter answer."

Balalakia put a hand under her chin as she thought for a few seconds.

"What have you achieved?"

"A lot of things. Assassinations, battles, fought in a few wars. But now a days I work freelance. Though I've always been curious what'd it'd be like to work with a team."

"Haven't you any team experience? That's what they teach you."

"They did. But not much. In fact most of the squads I was put into, either got scattered, killed or MIA."

Balalakia scoffed. "Bad luck?"

Dante just shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. But there is something I do have."

"And what is that?"

"Rules."

That threw her off a bit. A kid of his age had rules? You'd have to be in the military for years before considering those. Although she wouldn't press him about his experience any further, she did ask, "What rules do you have?"

"Pretty simple. First one: I don't kill for pleasure. I only kill when it's needed and if there isn't any other choice. Second, no women or children. I never use the innocent to my advantage or goals. I may bluff with threats, but it'd be hard to tell if they were real or not."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Although..."

The blonde Russian rose an eyebrow. "Although what?"

"I may need a few supplies. Things like weapons, ammo and a place to call home."

"There are multiple dealers in this city that will supply you. As for accommodations...you'll have to sort that out yourself."

Dante nodded. "Of course. So," He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "When can I start?"

The head of Hotel Moscow sighed as she rubbed her eyes and muttered something Dante couldn't make out. Russian maybe?

"Tomorrow. For now, you'll be going to the dealers for the items you need. Boris will escort you there."

Dante's face sprouted a smile. Not a toothy smile, just a smile. A very mischievous one at that.

Balalakia then straightened out as she put out a hand towards him. "Welcome to Hotel Moscow, Dante Price."


	8. Grenadier

War raged and chaos ruled the world...ok let's rephrase that. A war almost occurred but chaos did somewhat rule this world. Huh. Kinda reminded him of the Verse. How the war between the Alliance and Browncoats happened and then the Alliance just let the outer colonies to their own business under their watchful eye. But enough about the past. This world was ruled under a monarch. Not one with an iron fist, but one that was kind and wanted peace throughout the land. But there's things like rebellions and bandits that happen that just create turmoil and chaos. Y'know what? Screw it, let's just get to the story.

_TARDIS_

'I don't know if I'm going to enjoy or hate this.' Dante thought as he strapped on his last boot.

According to the TARDIS, he had landed in a universe where feudal Japan was mixed in with technology, clothes and equipment that couldn't have existed back then. For example, semi-auto rifles and heavy weaponry that look like crude prototypes compared to their modern day counterparts. But still, he had narrowed down that he was in the world of Grenadier. This world was like when he met Vash the Stampede but had more of a Japanese stylized twist on what Trigun's spaghetti western feel. That and if Vash was a girl that had big assets.

'Note to self: Have Vash and Rushina meet.' The teen timelord mentally noted.

He looked at himself within the mirror. The outfit he put on was brown long sleeve button down shirt, khaki pants that were held up by suspenders, brown clip on boots(modified for travel and combat), brown leather gloves, a brown coat and a gun holster that was turned into a custom utility belt with four pouches on each side and two extra hanging on the left side.

Looking at himself a couple more times over, he nodded and muttered, "Shiny."

Dante then made his way towards the armory. He opened the door and made his way down to a section that contained rows of pistols on the wall. His eyes set on the pistol he was looking for. A Moses Brothers Self-Defense Engine Frontier Model B. A near exact copy of Mal's pistol, but this one Dante got when in a scuffle with a band of thieves that were trying to salvage his TARDIS. Anyway, he picked it off the wall and went over to where he kept the ammunition and kits. Grabbing a nearby bag, he stuffed the kit and extra ammunition inside and holstered the ammo mags on his belt. He then took a few steps over and grabbed the two revolvers that were known as "Cold" and "Darkness". They were a pair of heavy semi auto revolvers that were self customized to suit Dante's quick-drawing style.

"Cold" is the chromed one with walnut grips, and has a stiff, short trigger. He uses it primarily for rapid firing and scaring lesser opponents away.

"Darkness" is the black one with rosewood grips. It is fitted with a highly sensitive match trigger and a mounting rail, intended for use with small scopes or special sights for precision shooting.

After checking to see that they were in good condition, the teen held them as he grabbed the twin tools' holster. Sliding it on, he told himself, 'Non-lethal shots only. Lethal shots are last resort.'

Ruffling his jacket, he grabbed ammo for the two six shooters and placed it inside the bag. He then walked out of the armory and went to his private quarters. There, he brought out a duffel bag where he proceeded to shovel in extra clothes, a sewing kit, med kit, extra items that most people wouldn't think he'd need and finally the bag he had grabbed from the armory.

Slinging the duffel over his shoulder he then walked to the council room. He flipped a few switches, turned some knobs and finally looked at the screen. It showed that he'd arrived about about 5 hours earlier then when he was originally suppose to. Nodding in satisfaction, Dante then went towards the door, duffel in hand, and opened the door. His eyes were blinded for a moment but readjusted. He could see that the TARDIS was parked right by a road. He closed the door and rolled up his jacket sleeve to twist the Ultramatrix dial. Once done so, he turned to see the TARDIS fading away and filling the air in it's telltale noise. With the TARDIS fully dematerialized, Dante made his way onto the road and proceeded to walk. He walked for about five minutes before he shoved his hands into his pocket and pulled out a small capsule.

'Huh. Must've forgotten to put this away. Oh well, I could use this.'

Clicking the top of it, he threw it a few feet away from him before it exploded and revealed a speeder bike. Dante smiled in satisfaction, knowing this would get him around a lot faster. He then proceeded to strap his duffel on the back and hop onto the seat. Before he pulled on the throttle, he checked on of the bikes side compartments to find a pair of goggles. Dante slipped them on, pulled the throttle and the bike zoomed forward. It'd been awhile since he rode on of these, but it was like riding a bike. He slowed down a bit and it went at a decent pace. Checking to see how much energy was left in it, he saw there was a good three fourths amount of fuel left. He continued onward before stopping when he saw his fuel was around fifty percent. Dante hopped off and grabbed his duffel before pressing a button that converted the bike back into a capsule. He picked it up and noticed that it was getting pretty dark, but the sky shined with the light of the moon and the stars. A noise of running water then reached his ears as he ventured towards the source. What he found was a bonafide, one hundred percent natural hot spring.

'Eh, no harm in taking a bath.' Dante thought to himself.

Setting his bag by the side of the spring, he stripped down to his boxers and settled into the relaxing water. It was then he heard a twig snap that he reached for his nearest pistol. Which so happened to be his Model B. There was more ruffling from the wooded area until out from the brushes popped a girl. An extremely well endowed blonde haired girl.

It was her. Now doubt about it.

She wore a dark pink shirt with short sleeves and white overshirt, kinda like it was supposed to be a vest, which didn't cover her generous assets in front. The pink shirt did, the white vest didn't. Her long pink gloves covered her hands, wrists, and forearms, but had her trigger fingers and thumbs removed, with metal guards on the back palms of her hands. Her long skirt was white and went from her waist to her twirl around her ankles. The right side of her skirt had a huge split up it that went from her waist down to her boots. With the right movements and wind the skirt would reveal her shapely, well-built and flawless legs. A pink strap of cloth was tied high on her right leg, just above the brown holster where her gun, a modified .45 Revolver, hung. Her long boots were mostly leather it seemed, dark pink in color with metallic knee guards. The large straw hat with the pink ribbon around the head, with the long tail flowing behind her completed the outfit.

Dante holstered his weapon and set it by his luggage. "Hello there!"

The girl looked up to see the teen. She smiled and replied, "Hello!"

The dark skinned teen looked up at the sky. "Nice night isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Rushina looked up as well, admiring the night sky. She then brought her attention over towards the hot spring. "Um, do you mind if I can join you?"

"Sure. In fact it's all yours. I was about to be on my way after soaking for a couple minutes more."

"Oh, well I was hoping we could get acquainted."

Bingo.

"Sure. I'll give you a few minutes to change."

"Thank you."

Dante turned his head and looked away. 'I love it when a plan comes together.'

He heard the girl step into the water and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Aaaahhh. Hot springs are the best."

"Sure are. Although nothing beats a hot tub."

Rushina gave Dante a curious look. "A hot tub?"

'Oh right, they don't have those in this world.' He thought, but aloud he said, "Oh, think of it like an indoor bath that's filled with warm water. It's kinda like a hot spring, only it also has bubbles."

"Bubbles in a hot spring? That sounds amazing!"

"Trust me it is. Oh but where are my manners? Dante Price." The teen said stretching out his hand.

"Rushina Tendo, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The blonde replied, shaking Dante's with her own.

"So what do you do? For a living I mean. Because from the piece you're carrying, I'm pretty sure you're a senshi of sorts." Dante asked, hoping it wasn't out of too left field.

Hey, he was hundreds of years old and the only other women that he had interaction with are friends or companions like River or Clara. Yes there are more, but we won't get too into that.

Rushina remanded quite for a moment before asking, "Do you know what the ultimate battle strategy is?"

Dante promptly shook his head.

"To eliminate the enemy's will to fight without fighting them. The only way to achieve that is to be unarmed. I must keep smiling and I must hold the enemy close to my soft bosom."

The teen snorted softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. That is a good philosophy and I had a friend who had the same."

"Oh? And what was he like?"

"Oohh where begin? Silly, goofy, great with kids, a complete doughnut hog, and a complete lady killer."

The two had a good chuckle. "Oh so he's a suitor of sorts?"

"Far from that. He's actually an outlaw."

Rushina stopped laughing. "What?"

"Well he's an outlaw because of an incident that I wish not to disclose. Let's just say he and….another individual, had a bit of a disagreement."

The blonde nodded. "I understand."

"Thanks. To be fair, he was always getting himself into trouble. Though by accident and not by choice. That's why he's my friend. Something we both have in common."

"That you're both ladykillers?"

"What? No! I mean that we both get ourselves into trouble and said trouble we have to deal with or it follows us. "

Suddenly, the timelord's ears caught the sound of crunching dirt two remained still as they saw a young man wearing samurai armor and carrying a sword approach them.

"Huh? What?" the samurai said as he saw the two in the water.

"Is there a problem?" Dante asked him, knowing full well how this person was.

"I….need to hide." The samurai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man this idea has been stewing on the back burner for awhile. So yeah, Grenadier. Watched only the anime and that's what I'll be doing. Also to answer a few questions: Unfortunately KamehameGadoken, I will not be doing a Queens Blade teaser. I'm not really interested. If anyone is interested in co-writing with me, I'm happy to oblige. You may(if you want to) bring in one OC. Also a few other things to address. Bleach is being put on hold as well as Vampire. Sekirei is being delayed and Winter Sekirei is losing steam. FOZ I recently updated and is currently on hold until negotiations with The Elemental sage are final. Also he's helping me with my HOTD story as well. One last thing. I have a new poll open. It's for which story I should be putting more time and effort into. Make sure to check that out. It's on my proflie page. Anyway, that's all for today so this is RoninS636 signing off.**


End file.
